Pancakes
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Pancake Day can be just as romantic as Valentines Day; well, only if your names are Yami and Yuugi that is...And only they could do it and end up topless. Fluff, shonen-ai, YxY.


**Pancakes**

Yami found himself drawn to the kitchen. Tantalising scents had been drifting through to the living room for several minutes, and curiosity was eating away at him. He could hear Yuugi humming as he walked through the corridor, and as he opened the wooden door the aroma hit him full force and he was treated to the delightful sight of a sugar and flour covered Yuugi.

Said smaller teen had his back to the door, and consequently Yami, and was paying no attention to anything around him. With the exception of a plastic bowl that he was stirring with a wooden spoon. He dipped the tip of his finger into the mixture and raised it to his mouth, sucking gently and sighing in content. Yami felt his heart skip a beat.

Yuugi nodded to himself and opened a cupboard retrieving a black frying pan, and poured some of the liquidy-mixture-stuff into it. Then turned on the heat and waited. Yami leaned against the doorframe and watched as Yuugi shook the pan slightly, as the liquidy-stuff became more and more solid. Yami tilted his head to the side as Yuugi lifted the pan from the stove and flipped it, the liquidy-mixture-turned-solid obeyed his graceful movement and flipped neatly in the air landing on the opposite side to which it had been.

Yami's eyes widened in amazement, Yuugi always cooked their meals, but Yami had never actually watched him perform the task. It was actually kind of…sexy. The way Yuugi moved, the way he performed every task was just so perfect.

Yuugi removed the pan again and flipped the mixture which was turning a golden brown colour. After a few more flips he tipped the thing onto a plate and turned off the heat. He turned around and jumped, only just noticing his Yami's presence.

"When did you?"

"About ten minutes ago, you've been very…engrossed in your cooking. What are you making?"

"Pancakes! It's national pancake day in some parts of the world, Sugisaki-sensei told us so today in school, and so we made pancakes in class. They were really tasty, so I wanted to make some for you to try." He smiled up a Yami, his amethyst eyes sparkling.

"So, what do they taste like?"

"They can taste of anything, that's what I was then going to come through to ask you. Traditionally you put on lemon juice and sugar, or you can have jam, or fruit…whatever you want."

"I'll have jam; I think there's some strawberry jam left." Yuugi nodded and retrieved the sticky jar from the cupboard. Whenever Yami used something like jam he always seemed to get some of the product on the container, hence making everything sticky.

Yuugi spread the strawberry preservative onto the pancake, and rolled it up like he'd been shown that morning. He handed the plate to Yami who took a bite.

"Wow…that's really nice. Did you only make one?" Yuugi rolled his eyes and pointed to the plastic bowl which was still half full of liquidy-mixture-stuff. Yami grinned and Yuugi understood. More pancakes were needed.

-

Yuugi flipped, and Yami spread each of them with jam…and then ate them. Yuugi shook his head as Yami made a show of licking his fingers of every last sticky trace of jam. He even stood behind Yuugi and allowed Yuugi to taste, causing the smaller boy to blush as deep as the jam.

Yami was leaning against the counter watching Yuugi shake the pan. Spreading pancakes with jam and eating them didn't take as long as the actually cooking of them; which resulted in Yami having to wait between each pancake. Unfortunately an idea sprung into his mind.

"Can I flip one? It looks fun." Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It's kinda hard; you have to do it just right otherwise you'll drop it or get it stuck to the ceiling." Yami stuck his tongue out and took the pan from Yuugi. "Shake it slightly to loosen the batter, otherwise it won't budge. Now just flick it with you wrist."

Yami flicked, and the pancake made a low, wobbly somersault and folded in half in the pan. Yami glared at the poor little pancake, and decided to try again, this time using more force…and ended up with a pancake in his hair and a hysterical hikari.

"I told you it was hard!" Yami stood holding the pan with the batter in his hair just staring at his aibou in an I-don't-think-this-is-funny kind of way.

"I ruined the pancake. Make me another; you're better at this that I am."

"Sorry Yami that was the last of the mixture. I think we should wash your hair, though!" Yuugi giggled again, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Yami glared but allowed himself to be led upstairs and into the shower. He removed his shirt and threw it into the clothes basket to be washed as it had been splattered with mixture too.

"Yami, the waters warm enough. Which shampoo is yours? Menthol or apple?"

"Apple." Yuugi nodded and poured some of the pearly green liquid into his hands. Yami kneeled down in the shower and allowed Yuugi to massage the shampoo into his scalp. He growled as little flakes of pancake swirled in the shower tray.

Yuugi rinsed the crimson tipped ebony hair and poured more shampoo onto his Yami's hair, the batter had stuck firmly to the silky strands. Yuugi fingers gently glided over the hair, and Yami felt himself moan gently.

"Yuugi? Why are you washing my hair? I could have done it you know."

"I wanted to. I love touching your hair; it's so silky."

"It's the same as yours."

"No…it's not." Yami left it at that. Things so often went un-worded between the two; a mutual agreement seemed to simply fall in place that didn't need to be expressed. It was simply accepted.

Finally the last of the mixture was rinsed out and Yuugi turned the shower off. He covered Yami's head with a plush blue towel and giggled lightly. Yami roughly towelled at his hair, and drying the skin around his head so that he could put a new shirt on.

"Wear this one." A black shirt had bee thrust into his hands, and a blushing Yuugi stood before him. "I really like that one." Yami nodded and dressed himself. The shirt was rather tight and accented his muscles perfectly. Yuugi licked his lips slightly as the silk glided over Yami's bronzed muscles.

"Yuugi; you didn't get any pancakes did you?"

"It's okay, I had some at school. This was your treat."

Yami frowned and pulled the smaller closer, when the smaller didn't object his gently pressed his lips against Yuugi's sharing the strawberry taste with the other. Yuugi sighed in contentment, savouring the sweet taste of the pancakes and his Yami. When they finally broke Yami spoke up.

"So, are you ever going to tell anyone that we're an item or am I going to have to settle for secret kisses forever more?"

"Well, we're not exactly being secretive right now are we?" Yuugi giggled and leaned in closer, hoping for another sugary kiss. Who was Yami to object?

"I promise I'll tell them tomorrow, will that suit you?" Yami nodded and treated Yuugi to kiss again.

"Wow, if I knew you could be this romantic I'd make you pancakes every day!"

"You should see me on Valentines Day…" Yuugi 'eeped' as Yami lifted him into his arms and carried him through to their bedroom, strawberry pancakes are so much fun to share…

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

**-Waves- Hello? Anyone remember me? I haven't died or anything, just been so busy I haven't had time for anything. Very, very sorry! Rest assured updates will be more frequent and I have some new stories just about ready…ish…**

**So many Valentines fics around at the moment, but not one Pancake one. Pancake Day is today and I couldn't think of a good Valentines idea. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm not sure if ****America**** has Pancake Day, if not basically it's just a day where people have pancakes. Except me, I don't really like things like that.**

_-Completed: __8th February 2005__ (Pancake Day!)_

_-Dagger_


End file.
